cherubseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Henderson
Charles Henderson was an English operative who worked during WW2 to help take out Nazi occupation in France. He is the founder of CHERUB hence its name Charles Henderson Espionage Research Unit B. Early Life After leaving Burghley Road Grammar school at the age of fifteen, Henderson worked briefly in a die-cast metal works before following his father into the Royal Navy. He served on numerous ships, reaching the rank of Commander by his mid-twenties. In 1931 he moved into a diplomatic role, serving as a naval attaché in Gibraltar and North Africa. Henderson turned down two offers of promotion to Captain, preferring to apply for more junior postings at sea. Unfortunately, Henderson’s language skills – he not only spoke the five major European languages fluently but could accurately mimic regional dialects – meant that he was of more use to the Royal Navy behind a desk. In 1935 Henderson was reprimanded and transferred to an obscure branch of Naval intelligence known as the Espionage Research Unit following a dispute with his commanding officer. Henderson married Joan Harper-Watt in 1929. A daughter Hayley was born in 1936 but died from tuberculosis at the age of eighteen months. The Escape Charles meets Marc for the first time in his house as the Nazis are looking for him. Charles helps clean him up and allows him to go with him to the hotel to kill a designer because he may need the extra manpower. Charles and Marc go to the hotel, Charles pretends to be a bellhop with Marc impersonating a shoe shine. Charles and Marc tracked down the designer and Charles shoot him. Marc shoots someone who came to investigate this causes an alarm and Marc and Charles escapes as Charles impersonates a Nazi wearing the uniform of the Nazi Marc killed. Charles phones ahead to harn the vicar that was looking after Rosie and Paul to warn them that a Nazi was coming for them he later picks them up and organizes travel for all of them to the UK. When Marc hasn't got a passport Henderson stays behind with him. Eagle Day Henderson helps Marc get a passport so he can go to the UK. Marc and Henderson break into the Brittish embassy to forge Marc a passport and they meet Maxine a French woman who works at the embassy she allows Henderson to do whatever he wants. Henderson goes on a mission with Marc, Paul, Rosie and PT Bivott who joined after he was found by Rosie after the boat sinking. Henderson lives with Maxine during this mission and starts an affair cheating on his wife. While on the mission Henderson gets a job as a translator for the local Gestapo force and Marc works on the docks as a translator. Henderson discovers the date of Hitler's invasion and decides to slow down U-boat production before the group leaves by setting explosive charges in precise points. Henderson plants a charge in the Gestapo headquarters and gets home first he ties up the boy who tries to force himself on Rosie and then goes kills some German on the lookout next to the beach so the barge could arrive safely. Henderson waits for the others at the barge and then they sail back to England. Secret Army Henderson is in London with Marc so he can have his tooth's root removed. Henderson also meets with an Air Commandant and he tries to convince him to allow his team to take parachute training. Henderson has become the commander of CHERUB and tries to organise parachute training for his agents so they can drop into occupied France but he says no and also attempts to shut CHERUB down by sending an inspector. Henderson warns all the kids and the inspector is very impressed by the kids and allows them to do the parachute course. While the kids are away Henderson's wife stabs him in the gut and he is put in Hospital and his wife is moved to a cottage off Campus. Henderson is pleased to hear that his wife is pregnant with his son Terrence. Grey Wolves Henderson and Marc go on a scout mission to see if Madame Mercier was friendly but they're boat crashes and they need to think of a new plan to get back to Britain. They get back on a fishing vessel arranged by Madame Mercier. Henderson goes on a mission with Marc, Joel, Rosie, PT, Paul and Troy to destroy a fleet of German U-boats and delay the attack on Britain. Henderson is stationed in one house with Rosie, Paul and Marc and Maxine is at the other with Troy and Joel Henderson works as a translator and uses ground spikes to transfer info between families. Marc is held captive to ensure Henderson's compliance and he is transferred to Frankfurt on a work program while in prison after killing someone in self-defence. Henderson creates a successful plan to destroy some U-boat bases at the same time using timed charges. Henderson then organises a boat to pick them up. The boat is in bad condition and they are noticed by a patrolling German ship Henderson and the team kill all the Germans on the ship and sail it back to Britain. Henderson's son Terrence is also Born The Prisoner Personality and Skills Henderson is a Lady's man and is extremely ruthless in times of war he has no regret or compassion. Hendeson has a soft spot for Marc Kilgour. Henderson is very intelligent. He is also a tactical genius and can speak the 5 major European languages fluently. He can also mimic accents very well.